


Make (me) up

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A fic about make up, Donghyuck is gay and is so proud of it, F/F, F/M, Herin too, In this house we love the gays, M/M, Said the gay herself, fluffy and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: "Uh okay""Is there anything else you will say beside "uh" ? Cause i'm pretty sure herin is waiting for this spray right now.""Uh, no, i don't have anything else to say""Good" the boy said and smiles sweetly "then go give herin the spray.""Yeah,uhm,okay""Oh and mark""Yeah ?""Visit me some time. Seeing a cute face like yours highers up my mood."





	Make (me) up

Mark was playing one of his "stupid as shit", as what his best friend called them, games on his phone while herin was getting ready for the huge "welcome spring" party that was going to be hold in jaehyun's house tonight. She asked him to come to the party too but mark just shook his head and said "i would prefer having a doctor who marathon in our room, all alone, with popcorns and nachos and everything." Which made herin roll her eyes and call him a "fucking nerd."

It was weird actually how a boy and a girl were roommates in the university dormitory but mark was gay and herin LOVED girls more than she loves brownie so they got the chance to live in the same room.

That meant mark having a tiny space in their shared bathroom cause of all the make up and beauty products herin had and always getting choked on her fancy af perfume that she sprayed all over herself before leaving the room every single day and night. But it was fine cause they had been best friends since they were diapers so he was used to herin's extraness.

"Can you pass me the setting spray ??" Herin said, making a grabby hand move with her free hand while also putting on her fake eyelashes with her other hand.

"What spray ?" Mark said, finally looking up from his game and smiled when be saw how pretty she looked. Mark liked boys but he had to admit that herin was SO pretty and that made him even more proud of her.

"Setting spray mark. In a grey metal bottle. If you have eyes and know how to read you can understand which one it is." Herin rolled her eyes at him like for the 54th time that day and mark just sighed.

"Okay okay you don't have to get mad at me just cause i don't know what is a setting spray or whatever the hell it is."

"You always make me get mad at you tho"

"Oh you love me" he said in a teasing tone while searching for a freaking metal bottle all over her table.

"I love girls"

"For fuck's sake herin."

Herin's boldness always surprised mark but her way-too-open gayness surprised him even more even after years of being friends. Herin just chuckled at him and shook her free hand as if she meant "just give it to me already."

"Just pass me the spray. I gotta go like, in twenty minutes."

"There isn't anything like that here tho" mark said and herin sighed, placed the eyelashes on top of her real ones finally and turned around to look at mark in the face with an annoyed look.

"Ugh mark can't you just for once in your whole entire life be a useful best friend and-OH MY GOD!!!"

Herin screamed after she checked the table herself.

"WHAT?? WHAT?? WHAT HAPPENED???

"I DON'T HAVE SETTING SPRAY!!!"

"IS THAT WHY YOU ARE SCREAMING?!!!"

Herin held mark by his arms tightly and screamed more, the terrified look on her face made mark feel bad for her to be honest.

"I WILL BE OUT IN THAT PARTY ALL NIGHT!! HINA WILL BE THERE TOO!! MARK!! YOU GOTTA FIND ME A SETTING SPRAY!!"

"HOW CAN I FIND SOMETHING LIKE THAT??"

Herin stopped screaming and thought a bit then looked at mark again and held his arms even tighter,kinda hurting him cause damn, she was strong af.

"..........DONGHYUCK!!!"

"What??? What donghyuck??"

"LEE DONGHYUCK!!OH MY GOD MARK YOU GOTTA FIND DONGHYUCK AND ASK FOR A SETTING SPRAY FOR ME!!!"

"me?!!! Why can't you go and ask him yourself???"

Herin freaking knew he was shy af while talking to people he didn't know or he just met and she still wanted to him to go talk with someone he DOESN'T KNOW and ask for something he wasn't even sure what it works for from that boy ????

"Cause i gotta do my hair too. Please mark PLEASE!! FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR BEST FRIEND'S LOVE LIFE! PLEASE GO ASK DONGHYUCK!!PLEASE!!"

"But herin"

"...please...."

Oh no the puppy eyes...herin fucking knew mark was sooooo weak for her puppy eyes. She had been using those eyes to make mark buy him more chocolate since they were nine years old. Mark just sighed, accepting that he got defeated by her once again.

".....okay. just tell me where is his room at."

"THATS WHY YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND MARK LEE MINHYUNG!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When mark entered from the door that was wide open all the way, the first thing that got his attention was how many girls were in the room and how they all were waiting, probably, for the boy who was doing make up to a girl right now, to do their make up too. Some of them were talking, more like gossiping, with each other, some of them were scrolling down on their social media or refreashing the page aggressively while some of them were reading some magazines that were on one of the beds in the room. A song of michael jackson was playing on the cd player on the table beside the boy and he was choosing a lipstick to use on the girl's thin lips. Or at least it's what is looked like he was doing. Checking the lipstick bottles' numbers that were under them, taking their cap off, checking their color then putting them down again until he found the one he liked and opened it up till it's pointy top was out.

"So he was cheating on you with another girl ?" He asked and the girl bowed her head down in embarassment.

"..........yes"

"Ugh jessica i swear to god-tilt your head back. Okay good.-hadn't i warned you about his unloyal ass ?"

The girl's eyes were on the floor, still couldn't look at his face. Cause he really had warned her before a few times.

".....you did"

"And did you listen to me ?"

".......i didn't"

"You saw what happens when you don't listen hyuckkie, baby girl ??"

"......yeah"

The boy just smiled at her sweetly as if he wanted to comfort her in a way and pressed a tiny bit of tissue beside her lips to erase the lipstick that passed over her bottom lipline, rubbing it left and right a bit, gently.

"Good. Pose your lips like you will blow a kiss. Good, good. This color looks so good on you oh my god. You definetely gotta buy one of these from the store i bought it. Its on sale!!"

Mark didn't know if he should interrupt the boy who was doing make up on the girl he knew from biology class or not but he did anyway. He didn't want herin to kill him cause he was late. So he cleared his throat which made all the girls' and the red haired boy's attention get focused on him and got shaken up when he had an eye contact with the said boy. The boy stopped the song and looked at him up and down, kinda checking him out ?

"I don't do make up to boys" he said and mark could swear he never heard a voice that sweet in his entire life.

"U-uh i-i didn't come here f-for make up"

"Oh ? Then why a cute boy like you came to my room ? To make out with me ? I'm sorry but i don't kiss straight guys."

Mark thought that maybe he should say he isn't straight and that he wouldn't mind kissing him. But, again, he didnt want herin to kill him cause he was late to give her the spray at time.

"No no i uhm herin asked for a spray"

"Herin ? Oh my god my favorite girlie!! What spray she needs ?? I would give her all of it!"

"Uh the one for her face"

"......that isn't so helpful blondie"

"Uhhh to hold her make up ? i guess ?"

"Oh she needs a setting spray?!"

"Yes! Yes that one!"

The boy turned around to the table that was full of make up products and found a pink metal bottle that "setting spray for the wild ones" written on it and mark had to hold himself for not laughing out loud at the writing on it cause wow, that did fit with herin so much.

"Here. This is the best one i have. Tell her that she should not open her eyes till she feels the spray got dry on her skin or else her eyes will burn."

"Uh okay"

"Is there anything else you will say beside "uh" ? Cause i'm pretty sure herin is waiting for this spray right now."

'Well you are very pretty, no lies' mark didnt say this thought of him too and just nodded instead.

"Uh, no, i don't have anything else to say"

"Good" the boy said and smiled sweetly "then go give herin the spray." He said while walking back to the girl in the chair. Mark just nodded and walked to the door.

"Oh and mark"

"Yeah ?"

"Visit me some time. Seeing a cute face like yours highers up my mood." Donghyuck said with a wink and went back to applying jessica's lipstick.

Mark nodded again and ran back to their room. But his mind was full of questions. The biggest one was "how the heck he knows my name ????"

"MARK LEE I FUCKING LOVE U! I WOULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW IF YOU WEREN'T A BOY AND MY BESTIE" herin said after spraying the spray all over her face for a while. Mark got choked on it's smell but it was fine as long as herin didn't choke him in his sleep for making her go to the party without that stupid spray on her face.

"You're welcome princess. Now go and get your girl you tiger."

Herin laughed and winked at him "you can be sure that i will."

Mark laughed too. He knew hina liked herin back as much she liked her so he was pretty sure they will have some kisses tonight.

"Do you want me to leave the room empty in case you take her here" mark said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Herin hit on his arm playfully "ugh shut up idiot.......but you can do that to be honest."

"Herin oh my god!"

"Not in that way!! Maybe we can cuddle up and sleep together! In the same bed i mean! Maybe we can make out a bit too. But thats all!! Im a good girl you know!"

Mark laughed again and petted her head "i know darling."

Herin rolled her eyes again "i will go now since you got your "i'll tease you to death" mode on"

"Okay. Don't jump on her right when you see her tho."

"I can't promise" herin said with a chuckle before walking out of the room and pecked a kiss on mark's cheek.

"Love ya"

"Love ya too babe"

When mark was left alone in their room he did what he said to herin that he will do and had a doctor who marathon. But his mind was on the make up boy tho. His name was donghyuck, right ? Lee donghyuck ?

The boy who made mark lee's dead heart beat so hard and fast against his chest...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Girlieeeeee look what i got for youuuu-oh shit" 

Mark would've laugh at his reaction if donghyuck didn't look so god damn good with dark eye make up and made him gulp down immidietly the moment he entered the room, talking loudly with his cheerful, honey like, sweet voice.

"Uhm hi" mark said awkwardly, putting his book about mandela effect down on his knees.

"Hi" donghyuck said with his flirty smile "herin isn't here yet ?"

"Nope. I guess, i hope to be honest, she stayed at hina's room. Or at one of the other girls'room."

"You didn't call her ? Aren't you worried for her ???" Donghyuck asked with his eyebrow rised up and again, god damn he looked so good when he was serious.

"I did call her but she didn't answer. But nah i'm not worried for her. She had done that like million times before. She always parties hard and wakes up in one of her friend's room. At this point she just rarely wakes up in our room after a party. So i'm used to it."

"Oh..." red haired one said and smiled again "well, i got this new setting spray just for her cause no girl in lee donghyuck's area can leave her room without her face sprayed and setted up so i'll just put it here. When she comes back tell her that she is still my favorite girlie even though she doesn't come to my room thesedays as much as she used to."

"Uh okay"

"Is "uh" your favorite word mark lee ?"

"U-uh no. But uhm how do you know my name ?"

"How do i know your name ???"

"Yeah i...uhm...we never met before so how do you know my name ???"

"Are you fucking kidding me ?" 

Donghyuck looked at him with so much disbelief written on his face that mark just wanted to hide under his blanket till he leaves the room.

"Uhm no ?"

"We have same classes mark. I see you for four hours every day. And you are telling me that you had never saw me in any of those classes ?"

"What ?? No! I would notice you if we were in the same classes!"

"Well, thank you i feel fluttured for that but it means you really didn't notice me."

'Oh shit.' Mark thought and felt so, so bad when donghyuck said "It feels bad you know, man. I thought you would notice me..."

"I-i'm so sorry. I-i really didn't mean to-"

"Do you want to make me feel better ?"

"U-uhm yeah ? I mean yeah. Yes. I do."

Donghyuck smiled so widely that his eyes turned into half moons and it melted mark's heart so sweetly.

"Then take me on a date"

If mark was drinking something he would be choking on it right now cause WHAT?!!!

"WHAT?!!!!"

"Wow wow wow it's okay if you don't want to go on a date with me but damn it, i didn't think you will react like that."

"NO! NO! I WANT TO!"

"What?"

Mark looked down at the floor, feeling his cheeks getting warm and blushy slowly.

"I-i do want to go on a date with you"

"You do ?" 

Donghyuck's sudden soft tone made mark go weak on the knees.

"Y-yeah i do."

"But why ? We just met."

"You seem like a fun person" good word choice mark good word choice. "and you are so beautiful" oh my god! Mark! What the-

"You think i'm beautiful ? Really ?"

Donghyuck sounded so surprised and soft and unsure that mark just wanted to pull him into a tight hug and tell him just how beautiful he is and how he took mark's breathe away (literally) when he first saw him.

"Yes, really. You are so beautiful donghyuck."

"Oh my fucking god mark!" Donghyuck said breathlessly and mark got worried about maybe he said something he shouldn't have say.

"I'm sorry. Did i say something wrong ? I thought you liked it and-"

"I did like it. I...i like you." Donghyuck said in a small tone. He looked nothing like the sassy boy he was when they first met and it made mark fall for him harder than he already was.

"You what ?"

"You didn't notice me but i did notice you. And kinda...fell for you ? Maybe it's too early to say that. But i had been having a crush on you for a while now."

"Wait wait let me get it straight. You, you!" Mark pointed at donghyuck with his finger aggressively "Had a crush on a nerd like me ? Who wears round, golden colored glasses all the time and only take them off when its time to sleep."

Donghyuck laughed and nodded "yes mark, i, lee donghyuck, the gay boy who girls admires to death, who had been a professional make up artist since 16 years old, who knows the nude eyeshadow shades better than the terms in notes the proffessors gave us, i have a huge, gay as fuck crush on you."

 

"............fuck."

Mark never cursed. Never. so everyone knew it was SO serious when he did.

Donghyuck laughed, walked towards mark's bed and leaned closer to peck his cheek softly then leaned back and smiled at him sweetly.

"Pick me up at 8pm from my room. Let's go to a dinner date."

"O-okay. Which restaurant you want to go ?"

Mark lee, always a gentleman. A stuttering one but that's okay.

Donghyuck laughed again and mark felt like his heart and his stomach was filled with hundreds of butterflies.

"What restaurant idiot, let's go eat some cheap ass, fastfood pizza."

Had mark said he was in love with donghyuck yet ? Cause wow he was so in love with donghyuck and was loving him more and more every passing second.

"O-okay"

"Okay" donghyuck echoed and giggled at mark's blushing face "see you tonight then cutie."

"Y-yeah see you tonight"

After donghyuck winked at him and walked out of the room mark fell to his bed and lied down there with a stupid smile on his face till herin came back to the room. Which was two hours later.

Oh....he was in love...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark knocked on donghyuck's room's door right at 8pm. No, of course he wasn't SO nervous that he waited the exact time to knock. Of course he wasn't. Nope. No.

When donghyuck opened the door mark was going to say "hi" but he couldn't cause oh dear god...donghyuck wasn't wearing any make up this time and holy moly...he looked even more beautiful without make up. His skin was SHINING even without any of that face stuff on, his eyelashes were still so long and beautiful without that black stuff on and his lips...oh his lips...mark just wanted to jump out of the window while yelling "HE IS SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL I WANT TO DIE!!!"

"U-uhm i thought i can come with no make up on. Cause you just had seen me with make up till now. And i wanted you to see a different side of me this time."

Mark was frozen, he couldn't say or do anything else than looking at donghyuck's mesmerizingly beautiful face and falling more and more for him.

"Shit. I did the wrong thing right ? Now that you saw my face without make up you think i'm ugly. Shit. You don't want to go to a date with me now, right ? Shit. Fuck. I knew this will happen. Damn it. I fucking hate my life. i just wanted to date with my cute, handsome as fuck, long time crush. I didn't deserve to suffer like this. I'm too handsome and pretty and cute and hot to suffer like this. I will just-"

Mark's cold hands on his warm cheeks stopped donghyuck's unncessary talking. He gasped and held onto mark's shoulders tightly in shock when mark pressed his thin, chapped, dry lips on donghyuck's plump, soft and moist ones.

It was the softest kiss ever that they both had exprienced but it still was good enough to take both of their breathe away. They were gasping for air when mark broke the kiss but he still stole a soft peck before letting go donghyuck's lips compeletly.

Then they just stood there, panting to each other's lips, never breaking their eye contact, mark's hands still cupping donghyuck's cheeks and donghyuck's hands still on mark's shoulders.

"You are right about you looking different without make up on." Mark said caressing donghyuck's cheeks and the shorter one breathed out a "shit."

"Because you look so beautiful with make up on"

Donghyuck breathed out another "shit."

"But you look so breathetakingly beatiful without that. Like, literally breathtaking cause i couldn't breathe and think for a few seconds after you opened the door and i saw your face."

Donghyuck chuckled at that with a sigh of relief that left his lips after.

"And you look so stunning and so, so soft like that, that i just want to cancel the dinner date and just pull you to my bed-"

"Holy shit, dont."

"And cuddle with you all night long with kisses and pecks shared here and there."

"Oh"

Mark laughed at donghyuck's disappointed face and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"I'm not that kind of a boy"

"I know" donghyuck said, smiling at him sweetly "i was just kidding. I know you are a complete softie."

"If you know me that well then you must know that i don't like you just cause you are so beautiful."

"You don't ?"

"No. I mean of course you are being so beautiful and handsome has it's own part of making me like you but also I like you cause you seem so sassy and all into yourself all the time but you care about others so much too, like how you tried to cheer up jessica when she told you her boyfriend, i guess, cheated on her and how you asked for where herin was this morning. I like you cause you are so bold almost all the time, which is something i am not and can never be, but when you aren't that bold and straightforward you are just a cute and smol boy whose sweet smile can make the flowers bloom. And i like you cause i got shaken up so badly, my knees shook so much and those god damn butterflies were all over my body when we you looked at me in the eye for the first time."

"Fuck. Mark. Why are you talking like we had been know each other for so long ? You know me just for two days now."

"Two days were enough for me to fall for you." Mark said, getting closer to donghyuck's face.

"Shit. I will cry. I fucking love you."

Mark smiled against his lips and whispered a sweet "i love you too" before kissing him again.

In the end they ordered the pizza to the room and had a doctor who season 5 marathon and for the first time in his life, mark was interested at looking at someone rather than watching his favorite episode. Donghyuck watched the show while mark watched him, watching his cute reactions and cursings to daleks. Donghyuck blushed when he noticed it and pushed mark playfully while saying "don't be a freaking lovesick puppy" but mark leaned closer again and kissed his blushy cheeks anyway.

Then they cuddled at mark's bed and talked about everything and anything. A few kisses were shared here and there between their soft spoken words.

"I want to be a professional make up artist." Donghyuck said while drawning hearts over and over again on mark's chest, right where his heart at. "Like, a real one. Under a label,a company and all. But my parents would kill me for that."

"That's why you study entertainment in uni ?" Mark asked, hands caressing donghyuck's hair gently, fingers wandering softly inside his hair.

"Yeah. Singing is the only thing that keeps me alive."

There was a comforting, warm silence before mark talked again.

"Can you sing for me ?"

Donghyuck looked up at mark with those soft, soft eyes and mark's heart shook gently.

"Right now ?"

"Is it okay for you ?"

Donghyuck nodded but with a clear hesitation in it. He never sang out loud to anyone before and he wasn't sure if mark was going to like his voice.

"But my voice isn't so good so you might not like it."

Mark held his hand tightly and caressed his knuckles tenderly.

"I'm sure i will."

"..........."

"Please..."

"......okay"

Donghyuck started singing and mark's eyes got SO wide cause holy shit! Donghyuck's singing voice was so good! It was even more sweeter and softer than his talking voice and he had a great control over it like oh dear god! This boy borned to be a singer! And he had so much emotions in his voice and in his tone and the way he sang....oh dear god....mark was about to cry...oh wait...he already was crying...oh....

"Did you hate it that much that you cried ?" Donghyuck asked sadly and wiped away mark's tears with his small fingertips.

"No no i just....wow...your voice is so beautiful i....i wasn't ready for this..."

"Are you...are you serious ???"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that"

"....true...."

Donghyuck looked super duper soft and small in his arms in that exact moment so he did what he should do to not have a heart attack and pulled him closer to his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Mark ?"

Even when it was muffled by mark's chest, donghyuck's voice was still the sweetest voice ever.

"How can you be so beautiful from head to toe, inside to outside ? How ? I don't understand."

Donghyuck giggled and played with mark's hair.

"I am a magical unicorn, hadn't you know ?"

Mark laughed and donghyuck loved hearing it right on his ears. He loved it so much...

"Now i know." Mark said and kissed his head "you are my magical unicorn"

"You forgot "gay""

Mark laughed and kissed his head again "you are my gay magical unicorn"

"Good" donghyuck said before kissing mark again, this time a bit shorter so they can sleep finally. cause it was 5am already and they had classes today.

"Good night mark, i love you"

"Good night donghyuck, i love you too"

They fell asleep on their warm, sweet embrace, hand in hand, soft snorings leaving their mouths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god they look sooooooo cute!!!"

"Babe hush! You will wake them up."

"Oh shoot. True. You are recording them tho right ?"

"Of course i am"

"Good girl"

"I'm your good girl"

"Stop oh my god!"

"You are blushing"

"Herin stop!!"

"I know you love it bab-oh my god mark is waking up!!!"

"Hide!"

"To where?!"

"Closet ?!!"

 

"Herin ??? Hina ??? What are you doing with that camera ??"

 

"........."

"........."

".....shit."

"Uh! Good morning mark!!!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait so this is how you two started dating ???"

"Yes tiffany now tilt your head to back for fuck's sake."

"Okay okay i'm tilting it keep calm hun"

"You are just like your sister i swear to god."

"You love jessica more tho"

"Not a lie." donghyuck said and called mark who was laughing his ass of to tiffany's reaction "babe, can you pass me the mascara?"

"Uhhh the mascara is the one you put on your eyes right ?"

"Yes babe"

"Okay. Wait a second i'll give you that."

If mark learnt one thing for sure in four years of dating with donghyuck, it was how hard it was being lee donghyuck's assistant during his make up sessions. Because mark learnt many things about make up during this four year but he still wasn't so good at it and it made his fiance get mad at him sometimes cause donghyuck always wanted pure perfection at the make up he was doing and mark was so capable of making mistakes at giving him the right product to use, but a kiss on the lips was always solving that problem between them.

"Here babe i found it" mark said with a proud smile but his smile dropped when donghyuck glared at him "it's an eyebrow pencil mark"

"........it's....different than what you wanted ?"

Donghyuck facepalmed and sighed "you are lucky that i love you so much"

"Awwwwww"

"Shut up tiffany"

"I didn't say it for you! I'm texting with taeyeon!"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and took her phone away.

"Hey! Give it to me! I gotta text back at taeyeon!"

"Fuck taeyeon!"

"I would if i could!"

"............."

"................"

Donghyuck pushed tiffany back to the chair and said "sit your gay ass down and let me finish your make up so at least you might have a chance with your taetae."

"Awww hyuckkie you are the sweetest guy i had ever met i swear to god"

Donghyuck laughed while adding the blush on her cheekbones "is that what you say to all of your guy friends ?"

"Nope only to you." Tiffany said with a wink but yelped when someone hit on her head playfully "can you two stop talking and just finish it already ? I have a date to go."

"For fuck's sake yeri we both know the boy is so whipped for you even if he sees you with your ugly unmake upped face."

"Oh i know he is" yeri said, smirking but then her smirk dropped when she realized something "did you just call me ugly ?"

"Without make up ? Yes, darling."

"Donghyuck i swear to god i will choke you in your sleep!"

"Then who will do you the cat eye make up when you need it ??"

"............."

"I thought like that too" donghyuck said, smiling in a threatingly sweet way and patted on tiffany's shoulder to let her know that her make up was done then looked at yeri again "now sit your straight ass down before you get late to your date."

Yeri just nodded and sat down on the chair that was now so warm cause of how long tiffany's butt sat on it. Because in lee donghyuck's area if he said "sit your ass down" you had to sit your ass down. 

Feeling his heart filled with those freaking butterflies again mark leaned on donghyuck and backhugged him.

"Oh my god mark what the fuck??? I almost painted yeri's whole cheek with the lipstick."

"I'm sorry hyuckkie but you look so cute when you are angry. I couldn't help myself."

"Oooooh hyuck is blushing"

"Shut the hell up yeri."

"Donghyuck and maaark sitting on a tree" hina started and herin continued "k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

Donghyuck was blushing even more by his friends' teasing but he got compeletly red like a tomato when mark got even closer to him to peck his cheek.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" 

"I'm such a proud mom, my little baby grew up so much" herin said and "wiped" away her invisible, non-existing tears dramatically

Donghyuck tried to play it cool by keep doing yeri's make up but mark could feel how hot his cheek that was pressed against his own.

In return of all those teasings donghyuck kept kissing mark till he almost fainted by the lack of oxygen when they were left alone in the room and mark couldn't even count it as "revenge for how soft you got me when the girls were here". It was more like a reward for him. A perfect reward given by a perfect boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even after years passed, even after they graduated from the university, even after they got married and even after donghyuck became a succesful singer, who does his own make up and throws shade at other make up artists constantly, mark still didn't know the difference between a mascara and an eyebrow pencil and the purpose of nudes like nude lipsticks and nude eyeshadows and donghyuck still facepalmed and sighed at him from time to time. But it was okay cause even though their love for make up wasn't the same their love for each other was and it was all that mattered.

"Daaaaaaaaadddyyyyy"

"Yes honey ?"

"How can i wear a lipstick ?"

"Why don't you ask that to your donghyuck daddy sweetie ?"

"He is doing aunty herin's make up right now. Can't you help me yourself daddy ?"

"............"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MARK PLEASE DON'T RUIN OUR DAUGHTER'S FIRST MAKE UP EXPRIENCE. JUST WAIT TILL I FINISH THIS."

"You heard him sweetie. We gotta wait till daddy finishes aunty herin's make up."

Little girl with cute ponytails pouted and sat down beside her mark daddy on the couch and they waited for donghyuck together.

Donghyuck came back quickly and teached joy how to apply a lipstick properly, telling her the "to do"s and "not to do"s while applying it and after it is applied. "You gotta be careful while eating or drinking something, sweetie or else your lipstick will be all over the knife or glass or worse, on your chin." He talked to her so sweetly that mark melted on the couch, watching them quietly. Even after so many years, donghyuck's sweetness still melted mark like an ice cream left under summer sun. He still had that affect on him.

"Donghyuck where are the setting sprays ??"

Donghyuck shouted back at herin "on the second shelf"

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes."

"There is no setting spray tho"

"WHAT?!"

"There is none. I checked the whole shelf and other shelves and drawers."

"........."

Donghyuck and mark had an eye contact and joy wondered why her dads started laughing so hard till their eyes got teary.

Mark still didn't know what a setting spray do but he knew it was the reason why he and donghyuck met so it was his favorite make up product ever. Even though he had no idea how it held up the make up on someone's face. 

"MARK YOU GOTTA FIND ME A SETTING SPRAY!!! ITS OUR 10 YEAR ANNIVERSARY TONIGHT!!"

Mark laughed so hard that he fell from the couch while donghyuck was choking on his laughters.

Oh....it was starting again...


End file.
